


Another Way Of Saying I Love You

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs goes out of his way to find something to show Ducky just how much he means to him.





	Another Way Of Saying I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

As Gibbs strode into Autopsy he heard a crash and Palmer gasp.

\"Oh, Dr. Mallard. I\'m so sorry. I don\'t know how -\"

Ducky patted Jimmy\'s arm. \"It\'s all right, Jimmy. It wasn\'t your fault.\"

\"If I hadn\'t -\"

\"Jimmy.\" This time Ducky\'s voice was firmer. \"It wasn\'t your fault. Now be a good boy and clear it up, please. Make sure you get every bit; we don\'t want anyone slipping and cutting themselves, do we?\"

\"No, Doctor.\"

* * *

Even though Ducky appeared to be giving him his undivided attention, Gibbs noticed his lover\'s eyes kept straying to Palmer cleaning up.

It was only a mug. 

Except it wasn\'t. It was the last thing Ducky\'s mom had bought him before dementia had overtaken her. And now that she\'d passed away - 

Damn.

With Ducky occupied at the other end of Autopsy, Gibbs swept past an open-mouthed Palmer, grabbing the towel of broken china.

* * *

\"McGee. Need you to do something.\"

\"Of course, boss.\"

\"Find me one of these.\" Gibbs dumped the china-filled towel on McGee\'s desk.

\"Er, boss?\"

\"It was a mug. China with blue flowers. Don\'t know who made it or when. Find me one exactly the same.\"

After a second or two of simply staring at him, McGee turned his full attention to his computer.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

\"You found me my mug yet, McGee?\"

\"I think so. Is this it?\" 

Gibbs stared at McGee\'s screen. \"Yeah. Buy it.\"

\"Um. Have you seen the price, boss?\"

Gibbs squinted at the screen. \"That\'s for one mug?\"

McGee nodded.

For a split second Gibbs hesitated. But then he remembered Ducky\'s face. \"Buy it.\" He pulled out his wallet and handed McGee a credit card.

**A WEEK LATER**

\"Oh, Jethro.\"

\"It\'s the right one, isn\'t it?\"

\"Well, yes. But . . . My dear this must have -\"

\"No trouble at all, Duck.\" Gibbs kissed him.


End file.
